My Abnormal Little World
by Vanelfshawol
Summary: Aku Changmin. Anak dari pasangan Yunjae dan adik dari Yoochun, pacar seorang Junsu. Mereka ini mahluk abnormal penyuka sesama jenis, tapi biar kutegaskan. AKU INI STRAIGHT. ...Mungkin. Changmin and DBSK FF. Yunjae. Yoosu. Minfood. slight!Changkyu. BL. Another Warn inside.


**My Abnormal Little World**

Author : Vanelfshawol

Cast : **Changmin, Yunjae, Yoosu, Minfood, slight!Changkyu**

Genre : Romance with some Humor

Rate : T

Length : Oneshoot

**Warn : It's a BoyLove story with WEIRD storyline, OOC, all character's family name are the same (become Jung) except Kyuhyun (Still being Cho Kyuhyun)**

Disclaimer : Casts are not mine, but this story is mine and pure from my imagination, please take out with credits

Summary : Aku Jung Changmin, anak dari pasangan Yunjae dan adik dari Jung Yoochun, pacar Kim Junsu. Mereka semua mahluk abnormal penyuka sesama jenis, tapi biar kutegaskan. AKU INI STRAIGHT. ...Mungkin.

.

.

Ah yes, and **sorry for some words I use here. It may sound a little bit too mean**, since it's Changmin's POV. Changmin is kinda evil here. It's OOC okay. Don't misunderstand.

.

**-My Abnormal Little World-**

.

_CLECK_

"Aku pulang!"

_Krik._

Tak ada yang menjawab salamku. Cukup menyedihkan memang. Aku, Jung Changmin murid SMA yang tampan baru saja pulang dari sekolah sore ini dan menemukan sebuah keheningan diistanaku. Kemana kedua orangtua dan hyung-ku? Aish, sudahlah, aku tidak peduli mereka mau kemana yang penting sekarang, aku ingin berkencan dulu dengan pacarku, makanan. Tanpa menunggu satu abad berlalu, aku langsung saja menuju ruang makan, membuka tudung saji dan...

_KRUYUKKK~_

DIMANA PACARKU?! Kondisi meja makan sungguh sangat memprihatinkan. Kemana semua makananku? Apa Eomma tidak memasak? Aku menarik kembali kata-kataku soal 'aku tidak peduli mereka mau kemana'. Eomma, aku membutuhkanmu sekarang. Perutku sedang mengadakan konser dadakan. Dimana mereka? Apa mungkin mereka dikamar? Aku mencoba mencari Eomma di kamarnya—dengan Appa.

"Yunhh-ah..cu—cukuphh..enghh.."

Oh ya tuhan, jangan bilang mereka sedang melakukan itu. Aish, mereka rela bersenang-senang sementara anaknya sedang kelaparan seperti ini? Tentu saja tidak akan kubiarkan.

"EOMMA-YA~~~" aku memanggil Eomma, melancarkan ancang-ancang dan...

_BRAKK_

"Yunhh—AAAA, YA, JUNG CHANGMIN!"

Sebuah bantal dengan melayang kearahku. Jangan panggil aku Jung Changmin kalau aku tidak bisa menghindari benda empuk itu. Di kamar utama ini terlihatlah pasangan Yunjae couple—lebih tepatnya kedua orangtuaku—yang sudah _half naked_, kecuali eomma.

"Aish..," Jung Yunho, sang seme alias Appa-ku mengehela nafas dan mengenakan kembali celananya.

"K—KAU INI, KENAPA LANGSUNG MEMBUKA PINTU TANPA PERMISI?!" cerocos dari sang uke yang inginnya dibilang cantik alias Eomma-ku mulai terdengar. Tak seperti Appa yang langsung mengenakan celananya, Eomma hanya menutupi badannya dengan selimut.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu..." aku memberikan senyum termanisku.

_PLETAK_

"Aw!" sebuah jitakan dari Appa sukses mengagetkanku.

"Kau ini, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi, jangan salahkan aku bila Eomma-mu tak mampu untuk berjalan besok dan tidak memasakkan makanan untukmu..." ...sepertinya aku tahu rencana Appa untuk malam ini. Dasar mesum. Aku? OH TIDAK, AKU TIDAK MESUM. Tanya saja pacarku, sang makanan tercinta.

Sebuah bantal sukses melayang ke arah Appa-ku, "YA, dasar beruang mesum! Apa yang kau perlukan sampai memanggilku, Changmin?"

"Makanan, Eomma-ya~ aku lapar..." _pouting_.

"Aish, sebentar-sebentar, tapi bisakah kau keluar dulu dari kamar ini?"

"Ne baiklah~ aku akan keluar Eomma, tapi tolong jangan lanjutkan yang tadi, aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku harus menunggu jika kalian melakukannya."

Layaknya anak yang manis, aku meninggalkan pasangan sesama jenis itu. Sesama jenis eoh? Ne, memang benar. Entah ini mujizat Tuhan atau apa, aku dan hyung-ku adalah anak yang lahir dari pasangan _gay_. Eomma-ku sendiri adalah Jung Jaejoong—dulunya Kim Jaejoong. Seluruh yeoja dan namja yang berstatus seme dari universitas yang sama dengannya pasti mengenal seorang Jung/Kim Jaejoong. Dia...entah harus kesebut apa...idola bagi yeoja dan primadona bagi namja berstatus seme. Mari kita lihat dari sisi namja. Ia adalah seorang top uke nan cantik incaran para seme. Namun, yang memenangkan hatinya hanya Jung Yunho seorang—setidaknya itulah yang dia katakan.

Sedangkan Appa-ku bisa dibilang salah satu dari para seme yang mengincar Eomma. Jung Yunho adalah seorang namja tampan—meski masih jauh di bawahku—yang—menurutnya sendiri—pintar, meski harus kuakui dia memang mesum. Jika Eomma adalah incaran para seme, makan Appa adalah incaran para uke. Perkawinan dua idola dengan paras yang yahhh bagus, berhasil menciptakan aku yang 2 kali lebih tampan dari mereka dan hyung-ku.

Ternyata pacarku telah hadir di hadapanku. Sebuah tteobeokki hangat dengan porsi yang pas untukku tersaji dengan cantik. Eomma baru saja selesai menghadirkan pacarku tercinta. Tanpa menunggu lama, langsung saja kumulai kencan dengan pacarku ini. Kulahap satu demi satu kue bertekstur lembut itu.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya!"

Meninggalkan pacarku yang tergelatak tak berdaya. Aku langsung menuju ke kamarku yang berada dilantai dua. Jika kau bertanya apa yang akan kulakukan, aku akan berkencan lagi. Kali ini dengan pacar keduaku, Game. Aku berhenti didepan pintu kamarku. Karena ini kamarku sendiri, jadi, aku tidak perlu mengetuk pintu bukan?

_CLECK_

"Hhnn...Chunnie-ahh..."

A—APA INI?! Aku hanya mampu membulatkan mataku saat disuguhi sebuah pemandangan yang tak seharusnya ditonton oleh mataku yang masih polos ini. BENAR, KALIAN TIDAK SALAH BACA, AKU MASIH 'POLOS'. ...Tanda kutip sialan. Bayangkan saja, kau menemukan hyung-mu sendiri sedang bercumbu dengan kekasihnya di kamar dongsaeng-nya. Tolong digaris bawahi, BERCUMBU DI KAMAR DONGSAENG-NYA. Padahal aku sedang tidak mengerjai mereka seperti yang kulakukan pada orangtuaku. Aku tak peduli jika mereka melakukan itu, tetapi bisakah mereka melakukannya dikamar hyung-ku saja? Dikamar orangtuaku, kamar mandi, bahkan di gudang juga tidak apa-apa, asal jangan di kamarku tercinta.

"EHM!" sepertinya dehemanku menyadarkan couple yang seenaknya ini. Hiks, kamarku.

"Oh Ch—changmin-ah, kau sudah pulang?" apa-apaan hyung berjidat lebar ini.

"Kalian sedang apa eoh? Perlu kurekam dan ku share di youtube?"

"Mi—mianhae Changmin-ah, tadi Yoochun yang..." kali ini seorang namja manis, pacar hyungku, Kim Junsu, mencoba meminta maaf dan menundukkan wajahnya. Semburat kemerahan terlihat di kedua pipinya. Oke, dia memang terlihat imut, tapi tidak bagiku. Dia namja, bukan yeoja. Seorang namja tidak imut.

"Begini Changmin-ah, tadi Junsu hanya ingin meminjam game-mu tetapi dia imut sekali dan aku—"

"YA TERSERAH KAU SAJA HYUNG JIDAT, SEKARANG KELUAR DARI KAMARKU YANG MASIH SUCI INI!"

Tanpa segan-segan, aku menendang hyung berjidat lebar tersebut, pacarnya? Aku mempersilahkan dia keluar dengan baik, karena dia bisa dibilang tamu dirumah ini. "JANGAN PERNAH LAKUKAN ITU DIKAMAR SUCIKU INI ATAU KAU AKAN MENYESAL HYUNG! AKAN KUBUANG SEBUAH DVD YADONGMU!" kuharap hyung jidat bisa mendengarku.

"YA, JANGAN, AKU MASIH PERLU BELAJAR!" baik hyung dan appa, semuanya mesum. Tidak bisakah mereka meniru Jung Changmin yang 'polos' ini? ...Sekali lagi, tanda kutip sialan.

"Tch dasar gay mesum!"

Oke, aku tahu kalimat yang terakhir itu bisa berarti menyinggung semua anggota keluargaku. Masa bodoh, apa peduliku? Biar kutegaskan. Kedua orangtuaku dan juga hyung jidat itu memang gay. Bahkan beberapa temanku juga penyuka sesama jenis. Umumnya, orang akan mengira aku juga gay. Hei, jangan sembarang menilai. Aku ini NORMAL atau STRAIGHT. Tak seperti hyung-ku yang DVD yadongnya berisi tentang yaoi semua, DVD yadongku masih yang strai—EHM, tidak, a—aku tidak punya DVD yadong. Aku menolak dunia yaoi. Jadi, aku, Jung Changmin tidak akan menjadi mahluk aneh seperti orang-orang abnormal disekelilingku.

"Aish, Jung Changmin, kau yakin kau benar-benar straight?" sepertinya hyung jidat mendengar kalimat terakhirku.

"...apa maksudmu? Tentu saja!"

"...apa kau pernah mendengar bahwa manusia dilahirkan sebagai seorang biseks—yang bisa menyukai sesama jenis dan lawan jenis—dan orientasi seksual itu bisa berubah tergantung lingkungannya? Cepat lambat kau juga pasti..."

_BRAKK_. Aku membuka pintu kamarku.

Aish, hyung jidat ini menyebalkan. Mana mungkin aku akan terpengaruh mahluk abnormal sepertinya. Sepertinya kencanku dengan game akan batal hari ini. Jung Yoochun berjidat lebar ini sudah sukses menghancurkan mood-ku dengan pertanyaan bodohnya. Meninggalkan hyung jidat dan Kim Junsu itu, aku melangkahkan kakiku dan meninggalkan rumah ini.

"YA, Changmin-ah...aish..."

.

**-My Abnormal Little World-**

.

Aku menendang batu yang ada di sekitar trotoar. Berkencanku tidak akan batal sepertinya, hanya saja, aku mengganti tempatnya ke game centre yang berada di dekat rumahku. Karena jaraknya tersebut, aku cukup berjalan kaki. 10 menit kemudian, sampailah aku di depan tempat kencanku.

Aku menuju ke arah mesin game tembak-tembakan, sebangsa Time Crisis. Ada 2 mesin game disana. Yang satunya sedang dimainkan seorang namja yang sedikit lebih pendek dariku. Dari yang bisa kulihat sepertinya kami seumuran. Soal wajahnya...dia...bisa dibilang manis. Lihatlah gayanya yang kesal saat terserang oleh musuh. Ia langsung memajukkan bibirnya yang imut itu.

Tunggu.

Apa yang kupikirkan? Dia itu namja, tidak mungkin dia itu manis, apalagi imut. Tulisan 'Game Over' tertera jelas dilayar tempat namja tersebut bermain. Dia menghela nafas dan merutuki game itu sambil memajukkan bibirnya, _pouting_.

"Mau bermain berdua?" karena sedikit, ingat, hanya sedikittt kasihan terhadap namja itu, aku menawarkannya untuk bermain bersama. _Two Player mode_.

Dia tersenyum, ah, lebih terlihat seperti sebuah seringaian, "Boleh saja.."

Aku memulai permainan tersebut. Sebuah film pendek yang menunjukkan awal cerita game tersebut di putar. Kami berdua mengambil pistol yang digunakan untuk game itu. Tak lama kemudian game dimulai dan musuh-musuh mulai bermunculan. Kami mulai menembak musuh-musuh kami. Sial, namja ini hebat juga ternyata, meski ia sempat kalah tadi. Aku tak akan membiarkan ia kalah.

Kami melewati level demi level dengan mudah. Sepertinya kekalahnya tadi hanya sekedar kebetulan eoh? Sampailah kami di level terakhir. Aku dan namja ini terus menembaki musuhnya. Tak lama kemudian, musuh kami tumbang. Ini semua berarti, aku dan dia berhasil menyelesaikan game ini.

"YES BERHASIL!" kami berdua berseru di waktu yang bersamaan.

Dia menatapku dan tersenyum, "Ahahahahahaha! Jangan meniruku!"

Mwo? Menirunya? Aku tidak menirukannya! "Tidak, siapa yang menirumu!"

"Kau, hahaha, oh, score-nya sudah keluar," kata-kata darinya sukses menghentikan perdebatan kecil kami. Ketua pasang mata kami menatap layar yang akan menunjukkan score kami. Aku berharap aku yang menang dan...

Oh sial.

"YES!" namja itu berseru senang.

"Aish!"

"hahahaha, terima kasih eoh, harus kuakui kemampuanmu hebat juga, namamu siapa?"

"Aku? Jung Changmin, namamu?"

Dia menunjukkan seringaian khasnya itu, "Cho Kyuhyun, senang berkenalan denganmu, kau kelas berapa?"

"2 SMA."

"Kita seumuran Jung Changmin," Namja itu melirik jam tangannya, "Oh aku harus pergi sekarang, lain kali...mau bermain bersama lagi? Aku sering datang ke game centre ini. Di jam seperti ini juga."

"Baiklah.." aku tersenyum padanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum padaku dan meninggalkan aku yang masih terdiam di tempatku. Demi tuhan, senyumannya tadi sungguh manis. Kali ini aku tidak akan menyangkal. Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan game centre. Suasana hatiku tiba-tiba membaik. Cho Kyuhyun eoh? Aku pasti akan datang lagi ke game centre untuk menemuinya. Kau tahu, sepertinya Yoochun-hyung benar, orientasi seksual seseorang tergantung dari dunia sekitarnya.

.

.

.

Bolehkah aku menarik kembali kata-kataku tentang 'Jung Changmin tidak akan pernah menjadi gay'?

.

.

**The End**

.

A/N:

Sebuah Oneshoot pendek dari saya. Bagaimana? Dimohon kritik dan sarannya. ^^ Ide ini berasal dari pikiran iseng saya saja. Bahasa di FF ini mungkin agak ga enak ya? Kalau terlalu kasar, saya mohon maaf.

.

.

Thank You For Reading, Mind Reviewing?


End file.
